Subasta
by Izumi Takanashi
Summary: Isabella Swan está al cuidado de su único familiar, James Witherdale su primo, un apostador y líder de una banda de maleantes. Para salir de deudas James decide subastar a su prima Bella, ¿Que pasara cuando Bella despierte sola en la cama de un lujoso cuarto? [Todos humanos]
1. Chapter 1 Subasta

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama esta basada en unos ovas (anime corto)**** y adaptada para el mundo de crepusculo****. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Soy Isabella Swan aunque todos mis amigos me llaman Bella, llevaba una vida común, no tenía grandes lujos ya que vivía con mi primo James y el solo me permitía estar en su casa; por lo que tenía que trabajar para pagar mis estudios. Pero en tan solo unos instantes cambio mi vida a convertirse en el infierno que ahora estoy escuchando, ya que no puedo ver por las traicioneras lágrimas que recorren mi rostro.

-Empezaremos la oferta con 50 millones- estoy en una subasta

-55 millones- a lo lejos escucho las ofertas

-60 millones- esta vez no están vendiendo ningún objeto raro

-65- ni mucho menos una joya muy valiosa

-70- Están subastándome a mí

-75 millones- solo soy un objeto para lo que están ofreciendo

-90 millones- alguien se levanta y deja caer su silla

-100 millones- las ofertas se callan y solo oigo un leve murmullo

-Tenemos 100 millones- tomando de nuevo la voz el anfitrión de la subasta- ¿Quién ofrece más? ¿Nadie?- en solo unos instantes se escucha el silencio- No oigo a nadie. Entonces será 100 millones.

-120 millones- Alguien grita la cifra antes de que la subasta se cierre, su voz es firme y dura haciendo que me estremezca.- todo en efectivo- agregando, dejado caer el dinero a un par de metros frente a mí. Sé que seré vendida y también se por qué razón soy vendida, tengo miedo ya que ahora el hombre que está a unos metros frente a mi me ha comprado.

Jamás levante mi vista hacia aquel hombre que me compro, no quería saber nada de toda esta pesadilla. Después de que la subasta se cerró, me llevaron a una habitación, ahí estaba una mujer esperándome y me dijo que me vistiera, al no moverme empezó a desvestirme, pero al poner resistencia un hombre alto y musculoso entro y me sostuvo entre sus brazos. Solo sentí el leve piquete de la aguja perforando la piel de mi brazo y después de eso todo se volvió obscuro.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	2. Chapter 2 Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama está basada en unos ovas (anime corto) y adaptada para el mundo de crepúsculo. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Escucho a lo lejos a alguien revisando algunos papeles, ya que ese sonido es tan inconfundible para mí por pasar horas leyendo mis preciados libros. El pasar de las hojas se detiene y escucho algunos pasos acercarse a mí, aunque estoy cociente de todo a mí alrededor, no soy capaz de abrir los ojos aun.

Sintiendo la cercanía de aquella persona percibo su aliento tan cercas de mí, está a punto de besarme, me muevo logrando al fin abrir los ojos.

-Al fin despertaste- su voz es firme pero suave, no logro reconocerla

-¿Esto es?- tengo tantas preguntas por hacer, pero tengo un insoportable dolor de cabeza, llevando mi mano a mi frente

-¿Estás bien?- veo su rostro preocupado, me pregunto si es la persona de la subasta- maldición, esos bastardos usaron drogas- afirmando mas para el mismo que para mí- ¿deberíamos llamar a un medico?

-No, estoy bien- sonrió para que no se preocupe mas, no quiero que gaste más en mi- disculpa…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- alzando un poco la voz algo molesto- te traeré algo de beber- levantándose, ya que durante toda la pequeña charla que tuvimos el estaba inclinado sobre la cama donde estoy recostada

-¡Espera!- tomándolo de la corbata de su lujoso traje evitando que se aleje, no sé que me impulso hacerlo, pero quiero hablar un poco más y agradecerle por lo que hizo por mí

-¿Qué?- creo que use mas fuerza de la necesaria porque su rostro está muy cercas

-Disculpa- soltando su corbata- yo… quería agradecerte

-¿Agradecerme?- acomodándose su corbata

-¿Me salvaste, verdad?- lo miro fijamente, es un hombre joven no más de 30 años, cabello color bronce, sus ojos verdes son algo fríos pero son expresivos, tiene la espalda ancha y puedo notar que no es muy musculoso pero lo necesario para atraer a cualquier mujer

-Ah… si…-

-No sé como agradecerte…- el me salvo de todos aquellos hombres que subastaron por mí, no veo ninguna mala intención en sus ojos, sé que es una buena persona, lo siento.- Ha sido muy amable conmigo. Aun cuando soy una extraña.

-¿Ah?- veo en su rostro confusión- ¿no me recuerdas?- preguntándome, la verdad no creo haber hablado con él nunca antes, el pertenece a una clase totalmente diferente de la mía, el está lleno de lujos, jamás se mezclaría con personas como yo.

-¡James!- levantándome rápidamente al recordar a mi primo

-¡Oye! Si te levantas muy rápido… - su advertencia llega tarde, porque en ese mismo instante me siento mareada, cayendo en sus brazos

-Lo siento… me sentí mareada… -todo está dando vueltas a mi alrededor, me siento mal, pero tengo que buscar a mi primo

-Te acabo de decir que aun estas bajo los efectos de las drogas- regañándome mi protector

-Es que acabo de recordar, James, mi primo. El estaba con migo cuando fui forzada a subir a un auto… debo saber que paso con el- forzándome a sentarme

-Esto no es como se suponía iba a ser- suspirando- ¿No es más importante tratar de recordar al hombre que está parado frente a ti?- estoy agradecida con él, pero mi primo es lo único que me queda en la vida- Estas hablando de James Witherdale ¿verdad?

-¿Lo conoces? – mi primo no es la mejor persona, siempre metido en líos, pero si al fin tiene una buena amistad con una buena persona, se que podría cambiar.

-Seguro, lo conozco bastante bien- caminando hacia una silla cercana a la cama

-¿Eres amigo de James?- noto como se tensan todos sus músculos.

-Lee esto, solo léelo- arrojando un sobre a mi lado

-Soy un prestamista y James es uno de mis mejores clientes- mencionándome, mientras veo los papeles- el pidió 3 millones y trato de huir

-No puede ser- para que quería Jame esa gran cantidad de dinero, se que teníamos algunos problemas de dinero pero no imagine que eran tan grandes como para pedirle a un prestamista esa cantidad.- y debe decenas de millones- mirando los papeles, al parecer contrajo una deuda muy grande en un lugar llamado Palace.

-Es un casino perteneciente a los Volturi- recuerdo bien ese casino- el probablemente es otro principiante que entro pensando que esta sería su gran oportunidad, ellos lo estafaron y le quitaron todo lo que tenia- no tenía idea de todo eso, había estado viviendo bien en la pequeña casa que mis padres me dejaron- y tú fuiste vendida en la subasta del casino para pagar la deuda que tiene James con los Volturi.- siendo un mal presentimiento, necesito saber de mi primo

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	3. Chapter 3 Temor

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama está basada en unos ovas (anime corto) y adaptada para el mundo de crepúsculo. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

**Esta historia, y principalmete este y los proximos dos capitulos (maximo) tratare de un tema serio, por lo que no aconsejo que menores de edad no lean esta historia. Si lo hacen es bajo su responsabilidad, aunque tratare el tema de la mejor manera para evitar conflictos.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver Bella

-¿Entonces qué paso con él?- el estaba conmigo

-Podrían haber vendido su riñón, hígado, corneas… cortarlos y obtener algo de dinero por eso- no puede estar muerto, mi única familia que quedaba, no puede morir así

-Tengo que salvarlo

-¿Qué?- veo con miedo como se acerca tomándome de las muñecas- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? James te vendió para salvarse

-¡El nunca haría eso!- se que no lo haría- somos primos

-Y ¡¿Qué?!- su rostro neutro que había tenido al principio se transformo en furia, lo tengo tan cercas y estoy temblando, no sé si por miedo o por su cercanía.- ¡Hay millones de personas allá afuera que no durarían en vender a su familia!

-Pero…

-¡Aléjate de James!- interrumpiéndome- ¡solo terminaras enredada en sus desastres y saldrás herida! ¡Te estoy diciendo esto por tu bien!

-Pero James es mi único…

-Jame, James, James- en su voz noto una nota de desprecio-¡puedes apartar tu ojo de la realidad todo lo que quieras- empujándome a la cama, quedando el sobre mi- pero eso no cambie el hecho que a él no le importas!

-¡Eso no es verdad!- recuerdo a james, lo conozco desde que éramos niños

-¡Admítelo! ¡Fuiste usada y traicionada!- tomándome de los hombros- sería mejor para ti que se muriera- como puede decir algo así, está siendo cruel con sus palabras

-¡No!¡No!- en un acto de desesperación le di una cachetada

-Isabella… tu…- soltándome

-¡Cállate!-mirándolo con rabia- ¡tú no sabes, no tienes nada que ver con esto!- las traicioneras lagrimas empiezan a amenazar con salir- solo eres un extraño…

-¡¿Nada que ver con esto?!- su voz vuelve a ser más suave, y noto un poco de consternación en ella- ¿Un extraño?- su mirada se vuelve completamente fría- eso no es cierto… ¿verdad?- lanzándose sobre mi- nosotros tenemos un lazo más fuerte que la sangre- siento sus manos desagarrando la ropa que llevo puesta

-Me duele- sintiendo la presión de su mano sujetando mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza

-¡¿Aun no entiendes tu posición?!- su voz antes suave, ahora es dura y fría, como aquella vez que subasto por mi- Yo te compre, eres mía

-¡Suéltame!- forcejeando su agarre, estremeciéndome al sentir su cálida mano sobre mis caderas bajando el pantalón del pijama que llevo puesto

-¡¿acaso sabes para que uso fuiste vendida?! ¡¿O quien es tu dueño ahora?!- sus ojos están totalmente obscuros y su voz esta mas roca que antes

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- el miedo que tenia al momento que fui vendida regresa, sintiendo su lengua pasar sobre mi pezón.

-Por un rato no podrás moverte mucho, hasta que pase el efecto de la droga, tú podrías disfrutar esto también…- besándome antes que pueda decir algo mas, tengo miedo- yo te enseñare y esta vez no lo olvidaras…- susurrándome en el oído, haciendo que miles de descargas erétricas recorran mi cuerpo

-No…- quisiera gritar, pero no puedo, solo sale de mi voz un leve susurro

-Ellos dijeron que eras virgen, así que seré gentil contigo…- recorriendo mi cuerpo con gentiles caricias, siento miles de emociones a flor de piel, y lo único que puedo ser consiente son de sus ojos verde obscuro que me miran fijamente

-Detente…-dejando escapar un sollozo, mis traicioneras lagrimas están empezando a salir

-Relájate Isabella- besando mi cuello mientras que su mano está en mi entrepierna

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- sus dedos se internan entre mi vello púbico haciéndome gemir al sentir su roce- está mal… -esperaba entregarle mi virginidad al hombre que amara, solo por amor… y ahora…

-¿Estás diciendo que está mal?- mirándome a los ojos- pero si ya estás muy húmeda Isabella, te estás excitando siendo violada por los dedos de un hombre

-No…- mi respiración esta agitada, mi cuerpo está reaccionando solo…

-Se honesta contigo misma…-sintiendo su aliento en mis labios- se siente bien…- se forma un nudo en mi vientre, su voz, sus caricias, todo esto es nuevo para mí, pero hay algo extraño…- solo disfruta Isabella…

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

**Bueno, ya la querida amiga Guest descubrio de cuales ovas esta basada esta historia y si, es Okane ga nai! (No Money) unos ovas Yaoi basada en el manga que lleva el mismo nombre (que por cierto, es mucho, pero mucho mas largo que los ovas, el manga tiene 40 capitulos, y de los cuales los ovas solo se basa en un solo cap.) y dejame mencionarte Guest, que no soy ninguna pervertida ¬/ / / / / / / /¬ simplemente que mis amigas otakus aman el Yaoi y yo no soy fan de ese genero, yo prefiero el Shojo o el Shonen pero me vi obligada a ver esos ovas... aun no entiendo como termine de ver esos caps (bueno, la verdad esque si lo se, su historia es muy linda, pero como ya mencione no me gusta el Yaoi y no puedo creer que tuve que ver varios Yaoi por mis amigas) como sea... **

**¬/ / / / / / / / /¬ no me llames pervertida por ver solo Yaoi cortos (ya que no creo aguantar leer o ver un yaoi largo tampoco un yuri, un hentai o un gore, siempre evito esos generos soy demaciado inocente para ellos xD jajaja no tanto, pero son de mis generos menos preferidos) o mi lado Tsundere saldra y dejare de publicar esta historia adaptada.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Remordimiento

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama está basada en unos ovas (anime corto) y adaptada para el mundo de crepúsculo. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver Edward

Tenía entre mis brazos a la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y aunque durante mucho tiempo atrás había planeado mi reencuentro con ella, jamás imagine que la encontraría en la subasta que se realiza cada año en el casino Palace en el mundo más obscuro de la ciudad, pero que reúne a los más poderosos de la ciudad. No podía permitir que ninguno de los hombres presentes pusiera sus manos en un ángel tan hermoso como ella, no sabía cuál había sido la última oferta, pero me dirigí al frente y deje el dinero que había cobrado apenas unas horas, sabía perfectamente que una oferta tan jugosa y pagada al momento no se podía rechazar; este era mi mundo y conozco bien como funciona.

Una hora después de salir del casino me dirigí hacia mi hotel donde ya estaba Bella durmiendo tranquilamente, no se cuentas horas la observe dormida pero cuando me di por vencido de verla despertar tome mis papeles y me dispuse a trabajar.

Observando un leve movimiento de parte de mi ángel, me acerque rápidamente. Quería decirle cosas hermosas, darle los buenos días y un suave beso en su frente para después besarla con todo mi amor que llevo dentro; pero sabía bien que ella debería estar confundida y aturdida por culpa de la droga que le suministraron para dormirla.

La caballerosidad que no ocupo para nadie, solo se lo merece ella, pero no logre mi objetivo y solo afirme que ya despertó, debe de creer que soy un estúpido; claro que ya despertó, sus ojos color chocolate me lo confirma y yo solo me comporto como un imbécil. Sin saber qué hacer le ofrezco un poco de agua y así tener la oportunidad de pensar con claridad que decirle, pero su delicada mano atrapa mi corbata haciendo que quede a pocos centímetros de su rostro, deseo besarla estrecharla entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amo; pero tengo miedo a que me rechace y se aleje de mi para siempre, algo así jamás podría soportar.

Me lleve una gran decepción al saber que mi ángel, no me recordaba, tengo que aceptar que aquel día cuando ella me rescato estaba en una situación totalmente diferente y deplorable, pero estoy aquí frente a ella ante sus pies dispuesto a darle todo lo que tengo, ya que he obtenido todo pensando en ella.

Pero simplemente está preocupada por su primo, ese canalla que solo la engaño y utilizo a su favor solo para salir de una de sus deudas, porque no solo me debe a mí, sino que a otro par de casinos; sabiendo de sus deudas no le di demasiado dinero, ya que sabía que recurriría a mí para pagar a los demás y le daría lo que quisiera con tal de rescatar a mi ángel, jamás creí que la encontraría en una de las absurdas subastas que suelen hacer cada año el casino. Subastando absolutamente de todo, cosas robadas por algún que otro pillo para pagar sus deudas, mujeres hermosas engañadas o forzadas para la venta. Un mundo lleno de suciedad, donde mi hermoso ángel tuvo que pasar por un canalla y aun lo defiende.

He de aceptar que no suelo tener paciencia, pero estaba haciendo mi gran esfuerzo para no explotar frente a bella, no quería que viera al monstruo que está en mi; pero su insistencia por salvara s su primo ha sobrepasado mi paciencia y ahora veo sus ojos llorosos y su rostro más pálido que antes. Reaccionando, me doy cuenta que simplemente soy un canalla, siempre soñé este momento, pero en un escenario totalmente diferente; se que la primera vez es dolorosa y haría todo lo posible para ser delicado y suave con mi ángel, pero ahora le he quitado su virginidad de la peor manera posible. Forzándola a algo que no desea y hará que se aleje de mí para siempre, me odiara para el resto de su vida y no soy capaz de hacer nada retenerla ya que no soy nadie en su vida; solo un canalla y un estúpido, solo eso y me duele verla temblando por los sollozos que no deja escapar.

Vistiéndome sin poder voltear a verla por todo el remordimiento y el dolor que llevo, aguardo en silencio sus insultos y su adiós, porque es lo único que merezco.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

**Si lo sé… pobre Bella u.u este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo por el tema a tratar, espero que no les ofenda y sigan leyendo la historia aunque en ciertas partes se tornara algo fuerte…**


End file.
